The invention relates to electro-surgical instruments, and, in particular, to an electro-surgical instrument assembly having a coupling between a handpiece and an electrode probe.
Electro-surgical instruments are hand-held devices that have a conducting distal tip through which electrical energy, such as RF energy, is passed to cut or cauterize tissue. The conductive distal tip typically receives the electrical energy via a conductive element, which may include a switch mechanism, built into an insulating body, or handle, of the instrument. The conductive element, in turn, receives the electrical energy from a wire connection to a separate power source. Electro-surgical instruments may be single-piece units or, more commonly, they are configured as two piece assemblies that include a handpiece and an electrode probe that connects to the handpiece.
In the two piece assemblies, the electrode probe typically includes an elongated metallic rod that is insulated to provide electro-surgical action only at a distal end. The conductive distal end may be hooked or otherwise shaped according to specific clinical needs and surgeon preferences. The conductive proximal end of the probe engages with the handpiece. The engagement should provide sufficient structural strength and rigidity to support loads applied during surgery. The engagement also provides electrical contact between switching electronics within the handpiece and the conductive path in the electrode to the distal tip. The two-piece arrangement permits a surgeon to choose from a variety of differently shaped electrode probes for use in different surgical procedures. The handpiece and the electrode probe are usually sterilized and packaged separately, and then assembled together in the surgical theater.
One prior art reference describes a two-piece electro-surgical probe with a keyed retaining chuck for coupling between the probe and the handpiece.